Automated banking machines are well known. A common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). Automated banking machines enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Common banking transactions that may be carried out with automated banking machines include the dispensing of cash, the receipt of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, the payment of bills, and account balance inquiries. The types of banking transactions a customer can carry out are determined by capabilities of the particular banking machine and the programming of the institution operating the machine. Other types of automated banking machines may allow customers to charge against accounts or to transfer funds. Other types of automated banking machines may print or dispense items of value such as coupons, tickets, wagering slips, vouchers, checks, food stamps, money orders, scrip, or travelers checks. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine or automated transaction machine shall encompass any device which carries out transactions including transfers of value.
Automated banking machine platforms often have the ability to perform various types of transaction functions depending on the types of software applications that are installed on the machine. Thus one automated banking machine may be operatively configured with software to perform only certain banking transactions such as cash dispensing, while another automated banking machine with generally similar physical hardware can perform additional transactions such as bill payment by installing additional automated banking machine software (and sometimes hardware) components.
Automated banking machines often are manufactured with a limited set of pre-installed automated banking machine software components with a standard set of default features. When additional features and capabilities for an existing automated banking machine are desired, a service technician (“servicer”) may access a service area or function of the automated banking machine which enables the servicer to install additional software and/or hardware components which provide the additional desired functionality for the automated banking machine. Examples of systems and procedures for installing and configuring software on an automated banking machine are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,505 of Jan. 6, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,253 of Jun. 20, 2006, and U.S. application Ser. No. 11/169,295 filed Jun. 28, 2005, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Software is often installed from portable media such as CD-ROM and DVD disks. A problem with this approach is that it is often labor intensive to manually install and configure new software on automated banking machines. A further drawback is that software installed in this manner is often difficult to track for purposes of ensuring that the software complies with all applicable software licenses. Thus there exists a need for a new process of installing software on an automated banking machine, which process is more efficient and minimizes the opportunity for unlicensed software to be installed on the automated banking machine.